


A Christmas Miracle Indeed

by darkangel86



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Dorks in Love, Episode Related, Getting Together, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Steve McGarrett, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13029609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: “So, come on, Steve, what're you really doing here?” Danny eventually asked, once the cookies had all been eaten and the milk had all been drank.“What do you mean, what am I really doing here? Its Christmas, Danno, where else would I be?” Steve asked as he re situated himself on the couch to get more comfortable.





	A Christmas Miracle Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> The epicness that was McDanno in these two episodes tonight was amazing. <3
> 
> Spoilers for both episodes that aired tonight, 8x10 and 8x11. Proceed with caution if you haven't watched them yet.

“So, come on, Steve, what're you really doing here?” Danny eventually asked, once the cookies had all been eaten and the milk had all been drank.

“What do you mean, what am I really doing here? Its Christmas, Danno, where else would I be?” Steve asked as he re situated himself on the couch to get more comfortable.

“Um, in your own home. With your family.” Danny stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I'm with my family.” Steve mumbled with a smile. 

“Since I don't see Mary or Joanie here, and as far as I can tell Eddie isn't around either, I don't see how-” Danny started, ready to explain it to Steve what family meant, when the other man cut him off.

“I nearly lost you, Danny. I watched you almost stop breathing. The doctor told me you flat lined while they were working on you. I am exactly where I'm supposed to be right now. _I am with my family_.” Steve explained, his eyes trained on the stocking with his name on it that was hanging about the fire place.

“I'm okay.” Danny said in an attempt to reassure him.

“How many times have I used those exact words on you in the last eight years? And how many times did you believe me when I said them to you?” Steve asked, finally breaking away from staring at his stocking to look up into Danny's eyes.

“Fine. I'm not okay. I hurt. Which leaves a very opened ended possibility for what that could mean but, Christ, my chest feels like someone cracked it open and stuck their finger inside of it.” Danny attempted to tease. The glare he received from Steve obviously meant it was too soon still.

“I have never been so scared in my life.” Steve admitted. “I've seen a lot of shit in my life, Danny, done a lot of crazier stuff than most sane people would ever contemplate doing but seeing you laying on that table, with a bullet hole in your chest, gasping for breath? I don't think I would have survived losing you, Danno.” 

“That's not... you can't say shit like that, Steven!” Danny hissed as he jumped, a little too quickly from the couch. He grimaced in pain which immediately sent Steve into action. He also jumped from the couch, rushing to Danny's side where the other man was doubled over in obvious pain.

“What can I do, Danny? What do you need?” Steve asked, concerned by the twisted look of pain on Danny's face.

“I need,” Danny gasped wincing when he began coughing. “I need you to not say something like that.” He bit out, moving out of Steve's grasp.

“What the heck, Danny?” Steve asked, confused, and not even sure what he was asking.

“You can't, you can't just say those kinds of things to me!” Danny snapped. “Not after, _not after_ -”

“Not after what, Daniel?” Steve questioned, snapping at his friend.

“I was in and out of it after I, after I was shot. You know that. You were there.” Danny explained as he leaned back against the entry way between his dining room and living room. “When I wasn't aware of what was happening here, I was dreaming, or uh hallucinating is probably a better way to describe it.”

“Yeah, okay, Danny. I think that's normal for someone who had just been shot.” Steve said matter of factly.

“But I didn't, I wasn't. I saw. _Damn it, Steve_ , I saw everything I was going to miss out on if that bullet had killed me!” Danny snapped in a low whisper. “I saw our restaurant and, and it was amazing! I saw Gracie getting married, to Lou's boy and I was happy with it! I saw Charlie, _god_ , I saw him graduating from the police academy! And I saw, I saw me as an old man! I was old, Steve and you-”

“Me, what, Danny? What about me?” Steve demanded as he stepped closer to Danny.

“You! You were there! Everywhere! It was you, with me, in all these different dreams, you were always there, Steve, right beside of me! Running our restaurant together, Grace getting married? Steve, she was getting married in **YOUR** house! Except, I think it was **OUR** house! And Charlie, there you were again, sitting right beside me watching Charlie graduate!” Danny had started to pace halfway through his rant and at this point Steve could only stand back and watch. “And I wasn't old and alone either. You were there too. Just as old and if it was possible, an even bigger pain in my ass.” He stopped pacing to glare at Steve when the other man snorted at his words.

“I don't understand what's so bad about all of this though, Danny?” Steve asked.

“Bad? No, Steven, you misunderstand. None of what I saw was bad. It was amazing! It was perfect! Its exactly the kind of life I want to live!” Danny explained but only further confused Steve by his reaction.

“For something that was so good, man, you're sure acting like its the end of the world.” Steve said as he crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

“Don't you get it, Steven? When I was dying I imagined what my life could be like and of everything, _of every possible scenario that my mind could have come up with_ , I imagined a life with you! I saw us growing old together! And I, not just as friends or partners! I didn't need to see a ring on either of our fingers to know that we were old and crotchety and married! To each other!” Danny waved his arm a little to erratically, wincing when he once again pulled at the sensitive skin where he'd been shot and cut into.

“Is it such a horrible thing, Danny? To imagine us growing old together?” Steve asked and Danny stopped pacing to finally turn and face him.

“Bad? No, Steve, its not bad,” Danny laughed a little hysterically. “It was perfect, or did you miss me saying that before? My life was perfect, you asshole. And its entirely your fault!”

“For once in my life, Danno, I am more than happy to take complete credit for that.” Steve said with a smile. Not a grin or a smirk but a more genuine smile than Danny could remember seeing on him in quite a while.

“But-”

“Nope. No buts, Danno. You imagined us growing old together while I imagined what my life would be like without you in it. Do you wanna know what I saw, Danny? Do you want to know what my life looked like without you in it beside me?” Steve asked, once again inching closer and closer to where Danny now stood, back leaning against the island in his kitchen.

“What did it look like?” Danny somehow found the nerve to ask even though it was suddenly a little harder to breathe than before. And yeah, he was all to aware of how that had nothing to do with his bullet wound.

“There was nothing there, Danny. It was completely blank. I saw nothing.” Steve admitted, closing the gap between them and reaching out to place his trembling hands on Danny's face. “My life doesn't exist if you aren't in it.”

“So what-” Danny started to ask but quickly found himself lost for words when Steve's lips pressed against his in a far too gentle kiss. He gasped, his mouth falling open as he surged upward, his arms coming up to lock around Steve's neck. The pain in his side be damned.

Steve smiled into the kiss, carefully wrapping his arms around Danny's waist. This was exactly what he'd been hoping for when he came over tonight. Maybe it hadn't played out exactly like this in his mind but this was far better than anything he could've ever come up with on his own.

“I love you, Danny,” Steve finally said when they broke apart for air. “I want to grow old with you. I want to open our restaurant together, I want you to move in with me. I want Gracie to get married in our backyard! I can't wait to see Charlie graduate from the police academy! He's going to make an amazing detective, I can already see it!” Steve laughed as he leaned his forehead down to rest against Danny's. “But most of all, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna get old and gray with you. As long as I have you with me, in my life, then I don't need anything else. You're it for me.”

“You dumb jackass,” Danny chuckled wetly, his eyes full of tears as he leaned a little more into Steve. “You just have to go and be a romantic idiot, don't you?” He asked teasingly.

“Admit, Danno, you wouldn't have me any other way.” Steve said cockily, a smirk planted firmly on his face.

“God help me but I wouldn't.” Danny admitted, watching as the smirk on Steve's face transformed into a gorgeous smile. “I love you too, you neanderthal.”

“You love me enough to show me where you hid the rest of the cookies?” Steve asked with a grin and Danny could only laugh. Apparently that was exactly how much he loved Steve. He'd deal with the other man's stomach ache in the morning. Tonight he planned to bask in the love he had for Steve. As far as Danny was concerned, it had saved his life. Steve really was a hero. His hero. But no one needed to know that. It was one secret Danny planned to keep for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, you guys! Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and kudos this year! You made 2017 a little more special for this ole fangirl. ;) <3


End file.
